San Valentín
by UnstopableDreams
Summary: ¿Te sonrojarías si te acariciara? ¿Qué harías si te besara? ¿Darías la vida por ese alguien que amas?


_¡Hola!_

Aquí les dejo con un fic en el que he trabajado toda la semana, he estado un poco apurada debido a algunos problemas en la escuela. Tengo raspada una materia, matemática, y tengo que recuperarla.

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, me inspiré de una canción pero no recuerdo el nombre.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí, todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**- Valentine's day -**

La reunión había finalizado y cada nación salía del salón apurada, pero él continuaba allí parado, mirando hacia algún lugar fijo en la pared, así había sido durante toda la reunión y extrañamente no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y no fue el único en comportarse de esa manera. Francis en vez de intentar si quiera molestar a alguien estaba calmo y tranquilo, una reunión jamás había sido tan silenciosa, claro, sin contar a Alfred que no había dejado de gritar sus absurdas ideas.

- Oye Iggy! Hasta cuando te quedarás ahí? - fue lo suficiente para despertar al inglés y hacerlo caer en la realidad de nuevo.

- Alfred, quiero que vengas a mi casa esta noche – dijo aquello como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que el otro le había hablado.

El más joven se extrañó de aquella actitud, esperaba una respuesta irónica o algún reclamo.

- Es una cita, Arthie? - preguntó.

Deja de decirme así, tengo nombre, holly shit! - el inglés agarró sus cosas y a medida que desalojaba el salón continuó diciendole – A las ocho en punto, pero quiero que veas el calendario antes por favor...

El otro rubio también se terminó llendo del salón y fue corriendo a buscar comida, moría de ganas de comer un delicioso fast food – como si fuera un arduo trabajo encontrar uno por las calles de New York – cuando terminó se dirigió a su casa buscando obviamente, aquel almanaque que tenía guardado ni se acordaba donde. Pasó la mirada por cada uno de los números presentes en el calendario y solo después de algunos minutos fue que llegó a la conclusión que era San Valentín.

Dejó caer el calendario como para hacer la escena un poco más dramática, salió de la casa directo al centro comercial más cercano ¿Cómo podía ser posbible que se olvidara de esa fecha tan importante? Aun que bueno, tiene la disculpa de que sus trabajos de medio tiempo siendo heroe lo habían ocupado durante las últimas dos semanas y eso no lo dejaba pensar mucho en su pareja, ni siquiera en la fecha que se aproximaba. Lo único que facilitó su recorrido por aquel centro comercial lleno de gente fue el hecho de que ya sabía lo que le iba a comprar.

Un anilló de compromiso con ambas banderas y en forma de relieve, los nombres detallados con su respectivo borde ''_Forever and ever_''.

Arthur y Alfred eran novios ya hace un tiempo, casi dos años, todo empezó con una pequeña discución que terminó con las ropas tiradas por el suelo, pero eso ya es otra historia que contar.

Tocó el timbre de la casa del inglés y esta luego se abrió, mostrando a un Arthur bien vestido y con una discreta sonrisa en el rostro. Después dejó que el otro entrara y cerró la puerta.

Antes que el estadunidense pudiera hablar, el mayor le recostó, con cierta brutalidad, un ramo de flores blancas, azules y rojas. El americano observó el rostro enrojecido del inglés y vió el ramo con los colores de ambas banderas, recostadas sobre su pecho.

- Gracias Arthie! - el de ojos verdes al escucharlo una vez más, llamandole por el nombre que no le pertenecía.

- Stupid! Coloca las flores en un vaso antes que se marchiten! -

- ¿Qué cocinaste hoy? -

- Shut up! -

Colocó las flores en un vaso tal como le pidió su novio y fue hacia la sala para cenar, donde fue sorprendido por un pequeño banquete que parecía extremadamente apetitoso, luego el británico apareció sosteniendo una copa de vino delicadamente y con mucha sutileza.

- I can't believe it! -

- ¿Cómo que no puedes creerlo? Mi comida es espectacular, american idiot! - suspiró – pero la verdad es que no fuí yo quien la preparó, la encomendé porque no tuve tiempo de cocinar. -

- Lo sabía! Y es que desde pequeño, jamás he visto algo comestible que venga de tí! -

- A- Alfred! - gimió el inglés al sentir las manos del otro removiendole la camisa y jugando con su abdómen, dándole atención a sus manos húmedas del calor.

Más tarde, la boca abandonó el cuello y fue directamente hacia el pecho, en cuanto mordisqueaba sus mamilos y pelliscaba sus manos, Arthur gemía a bajo volúmen intentando empujarle la cabeza hacia abajo, lo necesitaba demasiado. Entonces el americano simplemente se detuvo, usó una de sus manos para sostener las del inglés y la otra para desabotonarse lentamente la camisa, Alfred estaba enloqueciendo, los cabellos estaban hasta más alborotados que lo normal, a medida que desabotonaba su camisa daba a observar detalladamente aquel pequeño tórax con los músculos más desarrollados de lo que aparentaba. Después la camisa del americano ya estaba en el suelo y la mano del mismo masajeaba el miembro del gentleman por en cima del pantalón, dejándolo más exitado aún, Alfred estaba degustando del panorama inglés sudado, enrojecido, con sus ojos verdes nublados, labios inchados, gimiendo y estregándose en su pecho.

- Arthur, you're delicious. - le susurró al oído, provocandolo.

- Shut up your damn mouth and fuck me right now! - reclamó.

En un rápido movimiento las últimas piezas de ropa se fueron callendo al suelo y Alfred empezó a pasarle la mano de forma distraída por el miembro ahora descubierto de Arthur, el propio gemía e intentaba acariciar al americano. Alfred decidió soltar los pulsos del mayor y usó la otra mano para acariciar la entrada del mismo. Arthur estaba libre y empezó a imitar a su pareja, dándole pequeños chupones y mordidas en el cuello, acariciándole el miembro simultaneamente.

Los rubios gemían uno más alto que el otro, hace mucho tiempo que no tenían relaciones sexuales tan velozmente, y en ese instante lo necesitaban más que nada. Ya casi sin poder aguantar, el americano ensució´sus dedos y penetró rapidamente el inglés, que soltó un leve gemido de placer, el desconfort era casi nulo.

- Forget it! Hurry up, idiot! - dijo desesperadamente el mayor.

- It will hurt but fuck it, right? - dijo el americano en un tono irónico, acostumbrado a la velocidad del otro, pero también tenía que admitir que no estaba ni tan mal.

Movió un poco más el único dedo que intentaba preparar el inglés, sabía que su novio no estaba preparado, pero la verdad es que siempre pasaba eso, y además el británico tenía un lado masoquista. Iba a dejarlo ahí para acostumbrar al americano, pero Arthur no tardó en brincar sobre el estadunidense.

- A-Alfred... -

- Ah... -

No tardó mucho para que Alfred se inclinara hacia el británico y lo golpeara cada vez con más fuerza y más rapido, buscando aquel punto y alternandose entre besos de lengua y mordidas en el cuello de Arthur, que lo arañaba en la espalda dejándolo marcado.

- Damn! God, A-Alfred... Ah! - pegó un grito porque sentía que le habían atingido la próstata.

Después el americano le dió con más fuerza y en dirección a la próstata, los gemidos y las palabras incoherentes llenaban totalmente la habitación. Viendo a Arthur cercano al goze, apretó delicadamente el miembro con una de sus manos y el otro respondió gritando por su nombre en cuanto chorreaba el goze, mojando a ambos estómagos y contrayendo su interior, dándole chance al americano de moverse pocas veces y luego gozar también, el mismo quedó satisfecho al escuchar el bajo gemido de Arthur al sentir el líquido caliente escurriendole. Sudados y sucios de placer se abrazaron y calleron en el sueño allí mismo en el sofá.

Arthur se despertó temprano como de costumbre y pasó el tiempo completo observando al rubio roncando calmamente, se levantó y se puso el boxer que estaba en el suelo y se fue hacia la mesa donde habían cenado, encontrando tirada en el suelo, olvidada la cajita tan delicada, la tomó y se puso el anillo en el dedo, se recostó con todo el cuidado posible de manera a no despertar a su novio, y se volvió a dormir, no habían motivos de mucha prisa. A la final, Alfred no le había mentido, dijo que era un héroe y que estaría allí para resolver los problemas que fueran, y siempre había sido así para el inglés, desde que lo conoció, los problemas parecían irse, ahora ellos simplemente no existían.

* * *

**¿Merece reviews?**

Me esforcé, espero que les haya satisfecho. Con mucho cariño,

_Ana Ferreira *w*_


End file.
